Otoahnacto Tsosie
Otoahnacto Tsosie is the member of Navajo Nation and is the former friend of Billy Black when he and his family came to visit them. Biography Early life Otoahnacto Tsosie is born in Navajo, New Mexico where he grow up a lot of the time he has lived their, he is an only child when his father Jonathan Tsosie and his mother Tammy Tsosie went to visit the Quileute tribe when he turned 8, he became friends with billy who is a member of the Quileute, Otoahnacto is aware of the Shape-shifters as his great-great-grandfather Jim Wallace Tsosie was a wolf as he saw billy's grandfather phase into a wolf along with Quil Ateara II and Levi Uley. As he turned 17 after his father passed away, he looked after his mother who had become ill from the same way as his father, he along with his five friends Yuma Hinton, Sikyatavo Hutchinson, Bemossed Doney and Segenam Peshlakai are at his mother's funeral and is met by his mother's best friend's Deborah Jauregui, Nicholas Jauregui,Joy Alexander, Erica Veloz, William Logan and his wife Theresa Logan, along with their children were he met Jacqueline Logan and her younger sister Elizabeth Logan. when he turned 23 he stopped being friends with billy black after he learned that Elizabeth had been best friends with him before her family moved to Navajo, New Mexico and letter become friends with him, he fall in love with Elizabeth, when she turned 29 he married her and went to have children with her. ''Twilight'' He is mentioned by Jacob black after he told bella that he was old friends with him before he married Elizabeth and after that Jacob's father lost his first love before he billy met Sarah ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse Otoahnacto sons Antoine Jonathan Tsosie and Benjamin Tsosie have been told by there father that billy has agreed for them to come and hear of the legend's and are aloud to bring they father but he chose to stay with his people look out for anymore members phasing into wolves. ''Breaking Dawn'' Otoahnacto comes over along with his tribe as he has been invited to Edward's and Bella's wedding by Billy Black who has agreed not to start a war with him over something that has happen in the past, Antoine the oldest son of Otoahnacto had imprinted on Billy's niece Catherine Black around Eclipse, the imprinting has brought them as friends again but has still not forgiven him. ''Dark Moon'' Otoahnacto and Billy have become friends again after Antoine and Catherine got married Physical appearance russet skin, dark brown eyes and shoulder length, curly dark black hair. he Suffers from back pain for all his life now after a bad work job ''Personality and traits'' Otoahnacto is a kind man towards his people and family he is a Vegan but he aloes his sons and his son's packs to eat meat as they are wolves, he is Good at baking and storytelling. Excels at sensing danger and sharpshooting. Knows how to use an assault rifle Relationships Otoahnacto is the husband to Elizabeth Tsosie, he is the father to Antoine Jonathan Tsosie, Benjamin Tsosie and Linda Tsosie as well as the father-in-law of Catherine Black Antoine Jonathan Tsosie Antoine Jonathan Tsosie is the older son of Otoahnacto Tsosie and Elizabeth Tsosie, he is the older brother to Ben and Linda, he is the husband to Catherine, he at first did not want his older son to phase at the time of his younger son ben phasing and created his own pack Ben's Pack after Antoine Phased along with Ted Peshlakai and joined Antoine's Pack Benjamin Tsosie Benjamin Tsosie is the youngest son of Otoahnacto Tsosie and Elizabeth Tsosie, he is the younger brother to Antoine Jonathan Tsosie and the older brother to Linda and he is the brother in law to Catherine, Otoahnacto watched Ben phase into a wolf before Antoine did as he then told Ben that he is a Shape-shifter and told that they are more shape-shifters but some are do not turn into giant wolves and some can turn into giant bears, big cats, ect. Otoahnacto helped Ben out and teached him to calm Ben's wolf down and showed him to control his wolf and told Ben to teach Antoine when he phases. Linda Tsosie Linda Tsosie is the youngest daughter of Otoahnacto Tsosie and Elizabeth Tsosie, and is the younger sister to Antoine and Ben, Otoahnacto toke his family on a hike were his father toke him when he was little, as they got towards the woods he told his children not to wonder of as the woods were very big and could get lost in, he saw that Linda was about to wonder of when he told his older son Antoine to keep an eye on her as she will not get lost. At one point as he and his wife along with ben made they way over to the beaches that was near the woods he heard Antoine running and calling him and was told that Linda has fallen into a bear's cave and was hurt very badly in which he called one of his friends who was in the woods and helped her to carry her to a cabin that is located in the woods, it toke Otoahnacto daughter to heal but left her face with a huge scar on her face Catherine Black .]] Catherine Black is the daughter in law of Otoahnacto as she was imprinted on by his older son Antoine when he came along with his younger brother ben, she then went to Navajo, New Mexico to visit and met his family in which she met his father and mother who are both aware that Antoine had imprinted on Billy's niece and the cousin of Jacob Black, David Black, Rachel Black, Rebecca Black, Collin Littlesea and Quil Ateara V. He and his family are at the wedding of Antoine and Catherine. Category:Tsosie family Category:Males Category:Humans